Mirror
by trulywicked
Summary: Naruto is sent to retrieve the Mirror of Erised. What will he see in its depths and will it capture him to the point of obsession as it has done to so many others?


Okay I came across a picture on DA that had Naruto looking into the Mirror of Erised from Harry Potter and seeing his parents so, as I'm sure you know dust bunnies lurk at DA and one gave me a nibble creating this short one-shot.

**WARNING:** Two guys kiss in this so don't say you haven't been warned. No flaming the pairing mentioned!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, or any characters and objects thereof.

_'thoughts'_

emphasis

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto grimaced at the Hokage, "Retrieving a _mirror_ is an S-rank mission?!"

"It's not a normal mirror Naruto. It's called the Mirror of Erised and those who look into it see their fondest wishes realized but only in the mirror. Each person sees something different and many become trapped by the mirror's lure, becoming obsessed and addicted to seeing their dreams as truth."

Naruto tilted his head, "So why am I retrieving it again?"

"Because the country that it was in no longer wishes the burden of the mirror and they hope that we have someone who can gaze at it without being trapped by it and then destroy it."

"So you want me to destroy it or just retrieve it?"

"Destroy it if you can, bring it back here if you can't."

Naruto bowed and left the office, a niggling worry at the back of his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto arrived at the warehouse he was supposed to pick the mirror up at and was met by a dark haired man wearing glasses with a jagged scar on his forehead and sharp green eyes. The man looked at Naruto, "Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yup, so where's this mirror I'm supposed to deal with?"

The man nodded towards a sheet covered tall object in the corner, "It's there. Just so you know breaking it won't really destroy the mirror's effect, the shards would still show your wishes."

"Great, so how do we get rid of this thing then?"

"You'll have to melt it down to a lump of unreflective glass."

"Lemme guess, regular fire just won't cut it right?"

The man nodded, "It would have to either be hotter than the flames of the sun or fire of demon origin."

Naruto groaned. _'So that's why Baa-chan had me come for this thing.'_ The Uzumaki face-palmed and began plotting the perfect prank to pull on Tsunade to get even with her for this.

"Problem?"

Naruto looked at the man, whose presence he'd forgotten, "More of an irritation really. If those are the requirements to destroy this sucker then I'm one of only four people who have the capability of creating such fire and other three wouldn't do it and one of them would definitely be caught by the thing. Course I can't say for sure that I won't be caught too."

The man nodded and gestured at the covered mirror, "Well only one way to find out. You'll have to take the sheet off to destroy it."

Naruto nodded, walked forward, and pulled the sheet off. As the white cloth slithered to the ground revealing a glass and gold mirror, Naruto inhaled sharply.

In the mirror he stood clad in the Hokage robes and beside him, holding his hand, stood Sasuke in ANBU uniform. Behind them was the Yondaime with a beautiful redheaded woman at his side. The 4th had a proud grin on his face and clapped his hand on the mirror Naruto's back. The real Naruto read the older blond's lips, "Well done Naruto, as I expected from my son."

The redhead ruffled the mirror Naruto's hair and kissed a whisker marked cheek, "My baby boy, I'm so proud of you."

Sasuke smirked, "Congratulations usuratonkachi."

The mirror Naruto turned to Sasuke and began yelling at the Uchiha, who grabbed the front of the mirror Naruto's robes and kissed him.

The real Naruto walked closer and touched the surface of the mirror, tears running down his cheeks, and spoke in a rough voice, "I never even knew who my parents were; I always assumed that they'd abandoned me."

"Did you ever wish your parents were certain people?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, I never even imagined what they might look like. Even in my dreams they were faceless. All I wished for were two people who loved me as their son."

"Then the people you see in the mirror are really who your parents were."

Naruto let out a humorless chuckle, "Well then that explains a lot."

Naruto traced his fingers over the image before him, pain stabbing his heart as his finger tips feathered over Sasuke's face. Raw fury began building in his chest and he growled, "This mirror is nothing short of cruel. Who in their right mind creates something that shows you dreams that will never come true?"

The dark haired man blinked in shock as Naruto flattened his hand against the mirror and fire came from around the blond's hand to engulf the mirror. The glass and gold melted down until the mirror was nothing but a large ugly lump of blackened glass. Once the mirror cooled, Naruto flashed through a few of signs and summoned Gamakichi.

"Eh? Whatcha want Naruto?"

"Take this thing to the boss and ask him to dump it in the deepest water he can find."

The toad gazed at Naruto and nodded, "You got it."

Gamakichi poofed away with the melted mirror and Naruto turned to face the stunned green eyed man.

The man met Naruto's gaze, "You actually managed to destroy it. Not only that but you broke free of it on your own."

"I have more important things to do than dwell in the past or live in an illusion. I have to drag my most precious person back from his temporary insanity, become the leader of my village, and at the moment I have to haul ass back to Konoha and give Baa-chan a piece of my mind for keeping secrets from me."

The man looked at the determined blond in front of him and nodded while still impressed by the inner strength the Uzumaki had just shown.

Naruto turned and walked out of the warehouse to begin his trip back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was inspired by a piece of art on deviantart called The Mirror of Erised Naruto by **RamaChan**. In the actual art Sasuke isn't any where to be seen but I'm a SasuNaru fangirl at heart sooo I had to do this. And for those of you who don't know who the guy who brought the mirror is...Have you been living under a rock for the past few years? Anyway let me know what you lovely people thought of this please? Ja ne!


End file.
